Digimon Frontier: The Warrior of Sand
by Twister and Tornado
Summary: Natalie Minamoto (nee Wilson) is an orphan from America that was adopted into the Minamoto family. Boy, was she wrong that this was going to be a normal trip! Join her as she faces enemies, gain friends and sheds light on her dark past.


Do you ever get that feeling something is going to happen? Nothing bad or good but just something? Yeah, that was the feeling I had when I got a message in my phone. Here, let me back up and tell you what happened.

It was almost 5 o' clock from what I could tell from my watch. My seat bounced when the airplane bounced, causing me to look out the window, seeing as we landed in an Airport. I was originally from America, but since both my parents died in an accident, I was transported to Japan after a couple from the country wanted to adopt me. I mean, I'm glad they did, but the language barrier is going to be a problem, luckily I can write in Japanese.

A 'ding' sounded from the plane, signaling it was time to get off. Gathering my belongings, I headed out of the plane and to the airport, where a man and women stood, with my name on a sign. Next to them was a boy that didn't look too interested. I tried putting on a smile but it looked more like a grimace.

I slowly made my way over, before waving, "Are you guys going to be my new parents?" I asked slowly, hoping they could understand. The couple, I assumed, nodded and the women smiled.

"Welcome to Japan, Natalie. I'm Minamoto Yasashī, and this is my husband, Faibā." Yasashī gesutred to the man next to her before turning to the boy, "Oh, forgive me, I'm all over the place today! This is Kouji, your new adoptive brother." I turned over to the boy that seemed more interested in the wall than me. But, I couldn't really complain, he looked way older than me, possibly in the sixth grade. It made a huge deal to me since I was in the Second grade.

"It's nice to meet you." I greeted, sticking my arm out for him to shake but all I seemed to get was the cold shoulder. I puffed out my cheeks but remained silent, awkwardly put my hand down as Kouji walks down away, before looking at my parents.

"Is he always like this?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the spot Kouji was previously. I was really hoping to have a big brother, ones that would defend me from bullies and even rough house with me. I never had a bigger sibling but when I heard some of my classmates talk about their older sibling, the ones with big sisters, they always said all they talked about was boys! Yuck! Who would want to talk about boys? That's why I always wanted a big brother. They probably weren't as annoying as a big sister.

Faibā sighed sadly, before smiling down at my form, "Well, let's go get your things. I'm sure you would like to see the house, huh? Let's hope your not allergic to dogs!" He joked, making me crack a smile as we made our way to the conveyor belt.

* * *

I looked at house with apprehension, feeling my nerves going into a twist. Faibā opened the door for me, a smile on his face. I smiled nervously before heading inside, before being greeted by a giant dog, who jumped on me and started to sniff me, before panting in happiness as soon as he detected that I was not a threat. I looked around, seeing a normal style house with pictures of Faibā, Yasashī and Kouji. But also, in all the pictures of Kouji, he barely was smiling, except for the ones on which he was younger.

"Here, I'll show you to your room." Faibā said, taking my belongings and headed up the stairs. He lead me into a room and I was surprised to see an actual bed with a nightstand, and selves. There was also a desk with a chair, which was there to do my homework.

"You can decorated to whatever you like. I really hope you like it." He smiled as I explored the room. I jumped on my bed before smiling, bouncing a little from the aftershocks.

"It's amazing. Thank you!" I said, placing my bag on the bed to sort out later.

"Well, get settled! Dinner will be made in a few minutes." And with that, Faibā headed down stairs, letting me to get settled. A weird noise came from my bag as I started to put my books on the selves, making me make my way over there. Confused, I located the sound, which was coming from my portable flip phone. On the screen, there was a shape that looked almost like an eye. On the screen, it stated 'Will you start? Yes or No', with the 'Yes' highlighted. Looking around, and because of my own curiosity, I picked yes.

"Natalie Minamoto." I gasped as a strange women's voice called my name. I looked around trying to find that voice but then I looked at my flip phone.

"Was that...you?" I asked the phone, but it didn't answer my question, it just kept going on about something else.

"It's time to decide your future, Natalie. Take the 5:45 train to Shibuya station from the Jiyugoka Station." I gasped and looked at the clock the Minamoto family had hung in my room. 5:30, almost 15 minutes from now. Quickly I grabbed my phone and headed out the door.

"I'm going to find Kouji!" I called as I ran out the door and to the train station, following streets signs,trying my best to excuse myself in Japanese from passersby. Reading Japanese? No problem for me, it's just the speaking of it that gets me. I kept running until I saw the sign 'Shibuya Station' around the time 5:41. I had at least had four minutes to get on the train. I quickly went to the ticket booth to only remember that I had no Japanese money.

"Oh man! I should have asked for some money before I left." I groaned, hitting my head on the poor ticket booth. I was about to head back home before the booth started to act weird. It started to blink and make weird noises before a red ticket came out. I blinked before I smiled, grabbing the ticket happily before skipping up the stairs to the station, all the while saying, "Thank you, Destiny!"

I managed to get into the station as soon as the train pulled up. I walked in with the crowd before hear someone saying something about their destiny, and when I turned, I saw a boy with a green hat and googles, laying on the floor. Making sure he didn't get squished or trampled by other people, I stuck out my hand, which he took, and pulled me up. From there he started to talk to me, but I couldn't really understand what he was saying, you know, because he was speaking Japanese. I held up a finger and took out a spare piece of paper and a pencil that I kept with emergencies like this. I wrote down my situation and handed it to him, smiling sheepishly as he read the note and smiled, taking my pencil and wrote down something. When he handed it back to me, it read, 'Sorry, I didn't realize you were from America. I'm Takuya, What's your name?' I smiled and pointed to myself.

"I'm Natalie." I said before looking around the train, hoping to find someone I knew, when I heard a beep from my phone, before opening it and looking at the following message:'Transfer to the Six o' clock subway'. I blinked, confused when Takuya stood up and started to scream as we pulled into the station. As soon as the doors opened, we headed out, but looked around when I saw Kouji walking away. I pulled on Takuya's sleeve before pointing to they way Kouji went. I soon followed Kouji, running to catch up. When I finally made it, The elevator opened and I stepped inside, before turning to Kouji.

"You know, you didn't have to storm off. You could just say it to my face that you don't like me." I grumbled to him, but I got no response. The door to the elevator was about to close when Takuya flew through them, landing on the floor just as they closed.

"You alright?" I asked, knowing full well he couldn't understand me. Takuya looked confused before nodding hesitantly, before turning to Kouji and presumably talk to him but he also didn't get answer, when the elevator started to shake as we descended. Takuya looked out of the window and said something that I couldn't understand. We were going down for a while until we were abruptly stopped when we hit the ground. Takuya rubbed his head as he got hurt, as he had landed on his head as we landed. My phone beeped again, with the message 'The choice is yours now. Which one will you choose?'

I blinked, before looking up, before getting off the elevator, gesturing Takuya to follow, getting on a dull reddish-brown train, and just in time too. I heard on of the doors close behind me automatically, making me jump back in surprise. I blinked in shock for a few seconds before looking for a place to sit, when I realized that there was three other kids. I waved softly to them before taking my seat, looking at my phone. The car door opened, making me look up to see Takuya. I smiled at him and waved in greeting. He smiled back before talking to the others, which made me draw attention back to my phone, turning over to see if it was something in the program. I jumped a mile again when I felt something poke me, and I looked up to see a girl in purple with a black and white stripped shirt. She was saying something to me but I really couldn't understand her. Takuya must have seen how confused I was since he jumped in and explained why I couldn't answer her the first time around. She looked surprised for a second before smiling at me, before pointing to herself, saying a few words before saying, "Zoe."

I smiled happily, also pointing to myself, saying "I'm Natalie!"

However, the moment was short lived as we were thrown back unexpectedly, me falling on my stomach next to the small boy with an orange hat. I opened my eyes real quick, before gasping at seeing a form where Takuya was laying, it was almost like a dinosaur. I turned to Zoe to see a fairy take her place, then to the two other unnamed boys to see a bear and this metal beetle, not knowing a Egyptian-like Nekoish form was in my place. I didn't dwell on it since they disappeared in a flash. I ringing came from my phone and I looked to see it change, and in its place was a device that was sand-colored with orange holders.

"Welcome to the digital world, Natalie. This is your D-tector." The voice! I looked around, seeing everyone looking at their D-tectors.

"Uh...Well...That was weird." Everyone jumped when they heard me, making me furrow my eyebrows, "What? It was..."

"No it's not that." An unfamiliar girl voice said, making me jump again, and turned to see Zoe talking to me. I blinked in shock, standing completely still.

"You...can understand me?" I asked, looking around the group, which made them nod, making me smile and jump up happily.

"YES! Wait...How can you understand me?" I asked, looking down at me D-tector, "Was it because of this?" The boys shrugged, making me sigh before looking at them.

"Well, I never really properly introduced myself. I'm Natalie Minamoto, nee Wilson, at your service." I did a quick silly bow, making the others chuckle. Takuya walked up to me, sticking out his hand which I gladly took.

"I'm Takuya! Nice to meet ya!" He smiled, which I gladly returned. The train whistled loudly, making me cover my ears, and made me groan loudly. Soon, the car filled up with light from the outside world, but there were blue-white blobs floating in the skies, one of them even came to the window but it scared Zoe so bad that the blobs floated away from the train.

"-What did I get myself into?!" Takuya said, making come back to the world from my wonder and awe. I blinked before turning to the google-head.

"What?" I mumbled, before shrugging and looked at my pho-D-tector. The color astounded me but I really couldn't complain. I saw Takuya's and his was a black and red. Really original, if you asked me. But...why would we need these things? Did our destiny have something so important that we had to have these strange devices? Before I could think more about it, the train stopped and we were pushed of it by a big,powerful burst of steam.

"Ow..." I mumbled, rubbing my back, before opening my eyes to see narrow red eyes looking at me with malice joy. I looked around to see these same eyes all over, but with these eyes, came a greyish-purple ball that had long ears. They were very scary and creepy to be honest. I backed up next to Takuya and Zoe, grasping Takuya's arm in fear. What the heck were these things and why were they looking at us like a hungry New-yorker that's looking at a hot dog?

What really shocked me, was that the train could talk! It honestly freaked me out pretty ad, that I was shell shocked until the train pulled away. I stayed where I was until the boy with a big orange hat started to run towards the tracks. Normally, I wouldn't be as worried, but the tracks went right off the edge. I jumped up, jump off the platform and hurried off to get him, barely hearing Takuya hearing both of our names.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Your gonna fall if you keep going!" I called out to him, slowly and hesitantly making my way to him, trying very hard not to fall in the grey and black abyss. I looked down and tried my best not to wet my pants, cry, or do anything that might make me loose my balance. I made it to him and heard Takuya at the drop off.

"Tommy,this isn't helping, your gonna fall!" Takuya called out, looking at the both of us. I gulped as I looked down, feeling myself shake. Ever since the accident, I was scared of very high places.

"At least I won't be here anymore!" Tommy called back, not even looking at Takuya. I gulped very loudly, not thinking on the situation at hand, but rather willed myself not to move in fear that I will fall. My hand were shaking and I could feel my forehead sweat with concentration. Come on Takuya, think of something already!

"I'll take you home! Trailmon said we needed to find a spirit,right? So, we find a spirit and we can go home." Tommy looked like he was thinking over and I could feel my heart beating really fast. Tommy turned around and started to walk back, making me feel a small bit of relief and I started to turn as well, but Tommy slipped, causing a domino effect, making me grasp onto the iron rails, it was then that I started to really cry in fear.

"Takuya! Help!" I exclaimed, trying very hard not to slip. In fear, I closed my eyes and all I could hear was my own heartbeat in my ears. The only time I felt something was Takuya's arms around me and then we were sliding down. I screamed in terror as I grasped Takuya's shirt, my hands turning pale fro the strength I was holding on. Luckily, I was squeezed between Tommy and Takuya, so I didn't really worry about not holding on. I lost my breath for a bit as we hit the ground, in front of a large roaring flame that seemed to be underneath the small town we occupied for a bit. Then something remarkable happened. The giant flam turned into a beam of light with flames licking the surface, and in the middle was an idol that was red. Now that I thought about it, it sort of looked like the form Takuya had when we were on the train.

"A spirit..." Takuya mumbled, still holding the both of us, before a look of determination came across his face, "Time to go home!"

But then this big three-headed dog came out of nowhere and started to growl, "No need to worry about that, for it will soon be destroyed!" And with that, he lunged forward,but Takuya grabbed a steel pole and tried to protect the spirit, but the three-headed dog threw away from its jaws and lunged at the beam. Takuya, the idiot he is, grabbed his tail, making him fly into the large beam with the dog. It was tense for a few seconds, before a howl of pain shattered the silence, and out jumped the dog, who was laying on its side.

"That hurt..." He growled to himself, lifting his head up slightly.

"Takuya?!" I called, slightly worried. I looked over at Tommy.

"Do you think he is ok?" I asked him, before looking at the pillar. I gulped nervously.

"SPIRIT!" I heard Takuya yell out, before D-tector brushed past me, Tommy, and...whoever those two are. Takuya grasped his D-tector when it made it to his and he pointed it at the relic. It was almost in an instant when the relic floated to Takuya and made its way into the D-tector.

"It is time." The same voice that brought us here called out, before Takuya was surrounded by this ball on what looked like Data. For a few seconds, nothing happened but then the ball suddenly glowed brightly and the data dissipated and in Takuya's place was the red dinosaur person I saw earlier.

"Who's that?" I asked, looking at him in awe. The white gnome creature looked into a green book filled with symbols, mumbling to himself before gasping.

"Oh! Agunimon!" The white gnome creature, along with the yellow rabbit with red pants looked up from the book. The three-headed dog growled.

"Impossible! A human turning into a Digimon? No matter. You shall be destroyed with it!" The creature lunged at Agunimon, but Agunimon knocked him away, before jumping over to us, grabbing hold and jumping to the ledge with Zoe and the boy in the jumpsuit. Then, giving a nod to us, he jumped back down and continued to fight the hellhound.

"Come on, Agunimon!" I cheered on, but gasped when he disappeared in a hole of darkness. It was few seconds before a big fire tornado appeared and came out of the darkness, before it disappeared, revealing Agunimon and the three-headed dog, with Agunimon giving him a side kick, making a ring of data appear around him. Agunimon said something, before taking out Takuya's D-tector and swiping the data, making it go into the d-tector and the dog turned into an egg-shaped light.

"Look at the pretty little light!" The yellow rabbit creature next to Tommy. The gnome Digimon opened the book and looked annoyed.

"You nincompoop! That isn't any old light, that is Chrubimon's essance, so it looks like we aren't done with him." The gnome mumbled, looking at the book, before closing it abruptly, narrowing his doe eyes at his companion, "Paws off! You said you didn't want to carry the book." I giggled, before I looked at Tommy, who was looking down at Agunimon, who had turned into Takuya.

I smiled slightly, before looking up at closing my eyes, feeling the breeze. As the breeze brushed my face, I could only think of two things.

 _Why do we need a Spirit? And Where is Kouji?_


End file.
